


is that anxiety or music causing my heart to rattle so?

by SmaugInTardis



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High (Dimension 20)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Date, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugInTardis/pseuds/SmaugInTardis
Summary: For the 2019 Dimensin 20 Holiday Gift Exchange.https://dim20exchange.tumblr.com/For @allys-dicedietyPrompt 1: Gorgug/Zelda first date from Zeldas POV
Relationships: Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	is that anxiety or music causing my heart to rattle so?

Zelda reaches for her crystal automatically as it vibrates softly, only noticing it despite the metal blaring in her ears since her hands are resting atop it inside of the pocket of her drawn-up hoodie.

Usually she’d be in the woods with Frankie or Rachel but they’d been growing apart ever since her rages became more frequent, and even though her parents didn’t want her missing out on life by coming home early, she was resting her bed listening to music and centering.

As the sound of screeching bass chords rip through her earphones, she takes her phone out of her pocket and sees an undetailed notification from SocialGem. Frowning, she flicks the Crystal open and first notices the picture of Gorgug. The photo is of him on the first day of school, backpack on and metal flower in hand doing a thumbs up and a half-smile, like he’s trying not to show too much teeth. 

_ *Gorgug Thistlespring has sent you a friend request.* _

Her heart pounding, she accepts the request quickly.

_ He’s not going to like you if you’re so desperate.  _ Her anxiety pushes back.

She unfriends him in a blind panic.

_ But now he’ll think you don’t like him- you deleted him.  _ Her rage counters.

She quickly presses on the  _ add friend  _ button.

_ Still too desperate!  _ Anxiety shrieks.

Her hands shaking, and through her head racing with conflicting thoughts of insecurity, anxiety and Gorgug she keeps obsessively pressing the  _ add friend  _ and  _ delete request  _ in quick succession, spiraling as she gets up and paces through her room and around her bathroom and back.

Zelda finally stays her hand when a  _ ding  _ pops through, and a message appears.

GORGUG THISTLESPRING

_ This person isn’t in your contacts, would you like to add them? _

<What’s up? Uh, how’s your semester going?

<We need to meet up

<I think you might be in trouble? lol

His messages come through in quick succession and she quickly types her reply

Not much, u?>

*Good. Not not much>

*Not not much>

I didn’t mean to type not much, I meant to say good. My semester is going good.>

I’m in trouble? lol? Like, do you…>

lol...what?>

_ Gods above, why can’t I just get flirting! What does he want me to say? Is this a thing?  _ She wonders, frowning deeply.

Another buzz comes through.

<Hey, do you want to get ice cream tonight? I know that’s wild lol

Zelda flings her crystal in the toilet in surprise. Anxiety squashes the rage almost effortlessly as she panics around the toilet and quickly picks out her dead crystal.

“Fuck!”

She washes her hands twice and runs to her room, shakily missing the plug to charge her laptop so it will turn on. Finally,  _ finally _ , it starts up as she starts chewing on her inner cheek, her fingers tap restlessly in time with the beat still stuck in her head. She pulls up the website and chat as quick as she can and types a message.

So sorry. I dropped my phone in the toilet I’m on my computer now>

Um>

lol>

Forget about the toilet thing>

That didn’t happen>

Something else happened>

I took a pause from the conversation for a different reason. Not the toilet, forget about the toilet thing I said.>

Zelda quickly gathers her stuff and peeks her head out of her room, laptop in hand.

“Mum! I’m going out to Basrar’s with a friend, also I uh, I dropped my phone in the toilet so don’t worry too much!”

Her mum tells back, sounding unaffected, “Okay, sweetie, have fun, don’t be back before ten!”

On my way to Basrar’s right now lol>

Hope that you like banana sundaes because I also like them and then that would be a thing we had in common>

<That would be good for me too

<To eat a banana split

<I guess I like them too

Earbuds plugged into her NanoCrystal, she picks a red rose from her mum’s garden and starts walking to Basrar’s, eventually beginning to form a leisurely gallop as she becomes more excited by the prospect of her first date. With Gorgug!

At Basrar’s she glances around but can’t see anyone so she quickly ducks in and flashes a smile at Basrar.

“Ah yes, a- would you like a table.”

“I’m just waiting. For my Gorgug. I mean, he’s not mine. I’m waiting for a friend.” Zelda stumbles.

“A-okay.” The genie nods and wisps away.

  
  


When she looks up a few minutes later, she sees Gorgug and then in the corner of her eye, notices the rest of his party, heads bowed close together as they whisper furiously.

Her pulse ramps up and Zelda can feel her eyes widen in an instinctive fearful response.

“Ugh, um, ugh, you’re friends here as, like, a prank, or something?” She looks down, fiddling with her hair.

“No. No, oh they’re just...they wanted… they heard I was getting ice cream and then they wanted ice cream too. So they’re just… it’s good to see you!”

“Oh! Cool. Yeah, my friends, they all peaced out. They didn’t want… they, they were all like  _ we all live in different homes, we have to go home…” _

“Right. All my friends live in different homes, too.” Gorgug says, and they stare at each other for a second.

“Uh, uhm, you… you look…” he looks down at his phone, “nice.”

“Are you bored?” She blurts out.

“No, no. No.”

“What did you say?”

“I said you look nice.”

“Oh. Cause, uh-” Zelda fumbles.

“I’m sorry. I’m nervous.” Gorgug smiles.

“It’s cool… I-I’m nervous too. I, uh, I ugh, your friends are, like, popular and loud…”

“They’re really loud.” Gorgug sighs.

Fabian laughs as Fig plays a solo on the bass with a bow.

“Sometimes I just feel like they’re just so loud all the time and I would just love it quiet.” Gorgug says, half-smiling.

“Yeah, I get that. My family is super, uhm, loud too. Uhm. And I’m like, the least loud, uhm, one.”

“That’s, uh, me… too. I don’t… I like to be quiet. Should we get some ice cream?”

“Yeah!” Zelda smiles.

Basrar swirls over, “Ah! Hello to the young couple, ah congratulations on… is this some sort of anniversary? I notice you have a flower?”

“Oh, yeah…” Gorgug looks at the rose Zelda is still holding.

“I actually just s- I was- uh…” Zelda panics and instinctively munches on it.

“Oh.”

“I’m part goat, so I can, like, eat super anything…”

“Yeah. Uh, do you want more flowers?” Gorgug asks kindly.

“No.”

“Oh, okay.”

“No. But if you wa- If you’re gettin’- or do you want some?” Zelda back-pedals.

“Can we a sundae with some flowers on it?” Gorgug asks Basrar.

“I can only do ice cream, is the thing. So I can do, like, a- a flower flavour-”

“Okay.”

“-but I can’t. I do very specific wishes, okay. So…”

“I get it.” Gorgug smiles at her, as if she’s in on something, and Zelda swears she can almost forget her knotted stomach if he would just keep looking at her like that.

“Okay.” Basrar says, sounding miserable.

“Whaaa- yeah. Whatever, uh, this flower flavour sounds good.”

“Uh, flower is okay, do you wish to use your wish for ice cream later or is someone going to pay?”

“I can, uh, I’ll pay.” Zelda offers immediately.

“I got it, I got it. I can- I’ll pay. It was my idea, so, yeah.” Gorgug says quickly and Zelda looks furtively down from his broad smile.

“Uh, okay.” She looks at Gorgug, anxiety building again. “Yeah, my family all worship, um, the god of wine and ecstasy-“

“Oh.”

“Um, and I-”

“Cool.”

“I’m, um, I’m training to be a battle dancer, and-” Zelda explais.

“Battle Dancer?” Gorgug asks.

“Yeah, sort of my ancestors would go wild in the hills, in forests, and they would, um, drink wine and experience a deep ecstasy, and they would, um, rend men limb from limbs with their hands.”

“So cool.”

“Really?” Zelda says, surprised, “So-some people think it makes me, like, a freak.”

“Oh.” Grogug pauses, “I don’t think so, I think it’s cool.”

“Rad.” Zelda breathes, a small smile forming.

“Yeah.”

“Uhm, that’s why I thought it was weird when you flipped out on Ragh, it was just that I got super, um, like when you flipped out it’s like, that’s… hot.” Zelda confesses.

“Oh.” Gorgug looks at her, wide-eyed.

“Because I also…” Zelda starts explaining.

“What?” Gorgug asks, taken aback.

“No…” Zelda laughs wrily, “I-It’s stupid…”

“No it’s not…” Gorgug says quickly, “I mean, cool. That’s awesome.”

“Yeah…” Zelda says softly, retreating back into her hair, “Whatever.”

“That’s  _ really  _ awesome.”

“I just, like, uh- I flip, like-“

“Do you flip out?”

“Yeah, I have to. I have to practice with Porter, uh, because I can’t be in the room with regular barbarian classes ‘cause I flip out too hard for the other barbarians.”

“Really?” Gorgug asks, intrigued.

“Yeah. ‘Cause it’s like a- like a divine thing where it’s like powered by the god of wine and, uh, and ecstasy. And so there’s a- it gets really, uh, disturbing, what I have to go through…” She trails off.

“I bet it’s awesome.” Gorgug smiles and Zelda smiles back at him, a little sheepish.

His face quickly turns serious as he looks down into his lap, and she frowns, confused as anxiety starts creeping in again. 

“Hey, um, like, this feels like an annoying thing to ask but do you, uh, do you know Penelope?”

_ Oh, god, what if he likes Penelope and he thinks we’re friends so he can get to her through me? _

“Oh. Not super well. She asked me to hang out earlier today, but uhm…”

“Okay, ‘cause she’s been doing some weird...stuff. Me and my friends were just, like, kinda noticing…”

_ Oh, thank god, he doesn’t like her… is he… concerned? For me? _

“Yeah, I didn’t super get it, she actually asked me about you,” Zelda says.

“Why?”

“And like, if we had, like, hooked up at all, or…”

“Oh.” 

“I dunno, she like thought… “ Zelda trails off, ”it was weird.”

They both laugh awkwardly.

“It was weird.” Zelda reiterates.

“So weird.” Gorgug agrees.

“I haven’t hooked up with anybody, so.” Zelda fiddles with her hoodie strings, unsure why she can’t get her mouth to just stop.

“Oh, yeah, I uh-I-um, I know what you’re thinking, but yeah, me neither. I just like this jacket, and stuff…”

“But is she, like, weird. Is she not cool?”

“I don’t think, she’s like maybe.” Gorgug sighs. “I don’t wanna, like, freak you out, but I think she’s like, maybe, like, a psycho… uhm…”

“Weird.”

“Killer person? Like, she might be doing some crazy stuff, like putting people in… stuff.”

“Oh, I’ll super- she asked me to hang out tomorrow- but I’ll… super not.”

“Wait. Whe- uh, yeah, maybe you should, but also where did you- she, uh, say that she wanted to hang out?”

“Just like, at school.”

“Okay… cool.” Gorgug pauses, “What kinda music d’you like?”

“Um, I like a lotta different stuff… screamo, I like emo, I like punk and, like, some pop-punk I like…” Zelda smiles, listing all of her favourites as she revels in being the only thing in Gorgug’s attention. “Um, what about you?”

“The same stuff.”

“Awesome.” She smiles, and they talk about how different metals seem to make their rages have a different vibe. Gorgug is sweet and attentive, the ice cream is cold, although they don’t eat a sundae but now flower-flavoured ice cream is their thing. He doesn’t seem to listen to a lot of music, but his enthusiasm is super cute and she’s already half-made a mix-tape for him by the time he offers her the last few spoons of the ice cream. 

Her heart seems calm around him, and the butterflies are slowing down too. She really likes him a lot, and despite their weird date, she’s glad he finally asked her because she almost thought he would have lost interest with his newfound popularity.

As she glances at the clock above the counter, she smiles sadly. “It’s getting late.” She half-smiles and Gorgug looks like he’s sad about that too.

_ Please walk me home, please walk me home.  _ Her mind races and she clenches her jaw in an effort to get it to shut up. Standing up she waves at his loud but harmless friends, “Alright, well, it’s getting late and my parents get mad at me if I, like, get home too early because they’re like  _ live life,  _ you know,  _ rip your clothes off, feel the rush of blood and the warmth of what it means to really live _ and I’m like, Dad, shut up,” she laughs wryly, “shut up.” 

“Right.” Gorgug nods, having got up as she explained. “Um, my parents are gnomes.”

“What?” Zelda asks, taken aback.

“You guys should go home together!” Kristen shouts, slurring as she stumbles up from her seat.

Zelda panics, terrified that Gorgug will laugh off Kristen and her, because she wants that so bad. 

“I, uh, I gotta go!”

“Oh, okay,” Gorgug nods, eyes big.

“It was super nice to-“

“Yeah.” Gorgug nods, happy, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you at school.”

“Awesome.” Gorgug says easily.

“Awesome.” She echoes

_“Awesome.”_ Gogug says again.

“Bye.” She gulps and runs off quickly, her heart racing.

Half a block away she puts in her earphones and slows to a steady walk, listening to some older Screamo and thinking about Gorgug. When she glances behind her after a while, her senses going off she lets out a screech as she sees a flaming motorcycle gaining on her. Zelda runs, taking a sharp left but the motorcycle slows down and loops around right apparently not after her at all. She calms the rising rage and breathes slowly, switching to emo music for the rest of the way home.

  
  
  
  



End file.
